Sentimientos Aromaticos
by HoneyHawkeye
Summary: Oneshot PipxSeras. Dicen que los franceses fueron los creadores de los perfumes.


**One Shot: Pip X Seras **

**Hellsing no me pertence: le pertenece a K. Hirano **

* * *

**Sentimientos Aromaticos**

Era un dia de verano, bastante pesado, su cuerpo tirado en la cama de de habitacion en la mansion Hellsing le pesaba de sueño, por alguna razon se sentia como si tuviera un gran peso en el cuerpo. Apesar de eso y siendo que ese dia no habia mision, se dispuso a salir del sopor del verano y respirar un poco de aire en el jardin del lugar. Al llegar se descalzo y caminaba como la hierba, sintiendo sus pies como se mojaban y alzo su rostro como para lograr que algo de viento le llegara al rostro. Odiaba la humedad colandose en su piel, como la hacia adormecerse, como sentia que sus fuerzas mermaban aunque fuera una vampiresa con la fuerza de 20 hombres.

Su maestro por algun razon estaba con su ama y como sabia que esas visitas del vampiro eran exclusivamente para molestar a la Sir y hacerla estallar en furia, nisiquiera se molesto en pasar por ahi, temiendo que la rubia se la tomara con ella.

Que pasaba alli? era simple, su maestro estaba prendado de su ama, pero esta que no podia darle rienda suelta a esos sentimientos, expresaba con enojo y vehemencia su desconcierto y verguenza.

Sintiendose sola, sonrio levemente y se sento en la hierba fresca...Porque Sir integra sufria de esa manera? no sabia muy bien las razones, pero era problema de ella y Seras no iria a contradecir a su comandante...por algo que tampoco le debia de importar...Ademas, su maestro parecia complacido cuando terminaba de fastidiarla y de presionar todos los botones.

Ella por su parte estaba alejada de todo eso, aunque no lo sabia en realidad, habia alguien que le atraia, pero pero era tan...extraño. Suponia que eso seria normal en un frances, rio levemente. Era un grosero, malhablado, pervertido y algunas cosas mas, pero le gustaba de el su tenacidad, su fuerza, la forma de comandar a sus hombres, como se hacia pequeño cuando Sir integra le daba ordenes, sabia que no le temia, pero tambien sabia que ella le pondria una bala en el trasero si el la contradecia...Bueno, eso hasta con su maestro, la diferencia que su maestro tenia una especie de gusto o deleite por aquello y a Sir integra eso la hacia sentirse mejor en algun punto.

Se abrazo a sus piernas y sonrio suspirando en el aire de la noche. hasta que sintio una prescencia detras de ella.

-Capitan Bernadotte, tampoco puede dormir?

-No, estoy desvelado, Mignonette...

-Seras Victoria, capitan...

-Que haces por aca, Mignonette?

-Solo tratando de refrescarme, no podia estar dentro de la mansion.

-Estabas muy callada...

-Estaba pensando en mi maestro...

-Ah...

Nuevamente el silencio y un olor agrio llego a ella, se sorprendio un poco..No tenia experiencia pero ese olor era como si saliera del Capitan. Lo miro fijamente, el no la miraba y fumaba con una mano en su pantalon, con la vista en algun punto del cielo.

-Le pasa algo?

-A mi? Nada, Mignonette...

-Esta seguro?

-Quieres mucho a tu maestro, Mignonette?

-Querer?...bueno...que clase de pregunta es esa, capitan?...

-Contestala...

-No deberia...

-Lo amas?

-Que?...No...como voy a amar a mi maestro...el ...es...solo...el es...

Seras comenzo a tartamudear, tratando de explicar como era su relacion con el Rey de los vampiros. La verdad era que lo respetaba muchisimo y lo admiraba, lo queria como un padre, porque en realidad eso era para ella, su padre...Despues de todo Alucard habia sido unos de los pocos que no la habia maltratado y hasta habia sido amable con ella, dentro de los que un vampiro como el puede llamar amabilidad, vamos...le habia dado a elegir si queria vivir.

-Entiendo...Pero dilo con tranquilidad...no me enojare

-Capitan, no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que esta diciendo o quiere decir

-De verdad no entiendes Mignonette?

-No...y porfavor deje de hacer eso...

El olor agrio que salia del capitan era mas fuerte cada vez y ella se estaba mareando

-Que? No estoy haciendo nada...

-Y ese olor que sale de usted?

-Me acabo de bañar Mignonette...

-No!...no me refiero a eso...es un olor agrio, como si...fuera parte de un sentimiento, como si lo sintiera...

-No se a lo que te refieres...

Seras se acerco a el y lo olfateo, quedando solo a centimentros del rostro del capitan. Levanto la vista y lo miro fijamente clavando sus ojos celestes como un cielo de verano en el unico ojo verde del capitan. Sin darse cuenta el le habia pasado un brazo por la cintura, ella se sonrojo ligeramente y el se sonrio de manera ufana, el olor que habia sido agrio hasta ese momento, habia cambiado y era uno dulzon, como de talco para bebes y sin embargo estaba bien escondido por la locion que el frances usaba.

Sin meditarlo mucho y aprovechando la situacion, la beso en un beso ligero en los labios, pero no se separo de ella y no lo haria a no ser que ella lo empujara y lo estampara contra una pared, esta bien que la idea de ser parte del decorado de la casa hellsing no lo emocionaba, pero Integra le llenaria el trasero de balas, solo por arriunar su jardin, sin es que antes esas balas no habian ido a parar al trasero de Alucard, primero.

Ella sintiendo como su cara se enrojecia mas rozo sus labios contra los de el y el se sintio el la gloria, era un momento que no deberia desaprovechar y como tal la beso y resulto ser un beso correspondido, uno que lo volvio loco y uno que no hubiera cortado de no ser por la falta de aire.

-Eran celos...Estabas celoso.

-No digas tonterias, Mignonette. Yo celoso...

Seras se quedo mirandolo con una sonrisa leve, en sus labios aun sentia el gusto a tabaco y se relamia lentamente tratando de que el gusto de aquel beso no desapareciera.

-El olor agrio...Eran definitivamente celos, Capitan...Pero ahora me confunde...ahora huele como si le hubieran puesto talco para bebe en la cabeza.

El Frances rio, mas que nada para ocultar que enrealidad la vampiresa estaba adivinando sus emociones con solo olerlo y eso no era bueno.

-Mignonette...Estas perdiendo tus poderes...

-No no...usted...usted...

-Que? yo que?

Seras rio levemente y con un gesto que nunca olvidaria, le mordio los labios, sorprendiendolo y correspondiendole con un beso, atrayendola hacia el y abrazandola con los dos brazos.

Pip desde ese momento tuvo que usar una locion mas fuerte, su vampiresa lo leia sin necesidad de siquiera mirarlo los ojos.


End file.
